suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Staff of No More Heroes
This article is a list of all staff members credited for the development of the video game No More Heroes. Principle staff * Goichi Suda – director, writer, game designer * Yasuhiro Wada – executive producer * Yoshirou Kimura – producer * Satoshi Kawakami – lead programmer * Noboru Matsuzaki – lead battle programmer * Takumi Yamada – system programmer * Toru Hironaka – battle programmer * Tetsuya Nakazawa – stage programmer, cutscene programmer * Masaaki Hayashi – NPC programmer * Takahiro Hoshiya – assistant programmer * Hidefumi Nakahara – assistant programmer * Yasuto Fukami – assistant programmer * Namiko Nakao – assistant programmer * Kazuhisa Watanabe – program adviser * Akihiko Ishizaka – lead artist * Katsuyoshi Fukamachi – senior environment artist * Takashi Kasahara – senior character artist * Junya Iwata – character artist * Yu Teshirogi – character artist * Takashi Nyui – environment artist * Kumiko Mukasa – environment artist * Sho Chijimatsu – environment artist * Tatsuji Fujita – environment artist * Kees Gajentaan – environment artist * Syuhei Banya – environment artist * Takefumi Ishikawa – animator * Hideyuki Masui – animator * Yusuke Ito – animator * Masaru Kobayashi – animator * Nijiko Kanazawa – animator * Tadayuki Nomaru – 2D graphic artist * Akira Ueda – guest 2D graphic artist * Licca Kurokawa – guest 2D graphic artist * Masafumi Takada – lead sound design, composer * Jun Fukuda – sound design, composer * Shinya Tanaka – sound design * Toshihiro Fujikawa – assistant director * Nobutaka Ichiki – assistant director * Ren Yamazaki – planner * Ryoko Tanifuji – planner * Mitsuru Yamakawa – planner * Toshiki Niidome – planner * Naoko Mori – PR * Masahiro Yuki – manual production * Yūsuke Kozaki – character designer * Shigeto Koyama – mechanic designer * Okama – Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly designer * Kondo Kojilow – title logo designer * Mask de Uh – main T-shirts designer * Hiromasa Inoue – cinematic producer, cinematic director * Masaya Ono – cinematic producer * Satoru Sasaki – cinematic CG director * Kris Zimmerman Salter – casting, voice over recording director Cast * Robin Atkin Downes – voice of Travis Touchdown * Paula Tiso – voice of Sylvia Christel, voice of Mrs. Christel * Grant Albrecht – voice of Death Metal * Richard McGonagle – voice of Dr. Peace * Kimberly Brooks – voice of Shinobu * Josh Keaton – voice of Destroyman * Kim Mai Guest – voice of Holly Summers * Dee Bradley Baker – voice of Letz Shake, voice of Weller * Fred Tatasciore – voice of Dr. Shake, voice of Randall Lovikov * James Horan – voice of Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarrskii * Mitzi McCall – voice of Speed Buster * Kathryn Fiore – voice of Bad Girl * Steve Blum – voice of Dark Star * Kari Wahlgren – voice of Jeane * Quinton Flynn – voice of Henry * Paul Nakauchi – voice of Thunder Ryu * Vanessa Marshall – voice of Dr. Naomi Friendship casting * Keita Sakai – voice of manager of Job Center * Mask de Uh – voice of Mask Do UH * Naoko Mori – voice of manager of K-Entertainment Voice recordings Salami Studios Audio Post Production * Devon Bowman – dialogue mixer * Jonathan Abelardo – assistant dialogue mixer * Regina Gibson-Broome – studio manager * Tad Horie – voice recording supervisor (Katalyst Lab Inc.) * Soundelux Design Music Group – additional voice over recording * William "Chip" Reaman – voice over manager * Erica Mehallo – voice over coordinator * Justin Langley – recording engineer * T's music Limited Company – voice data editing Marvelous Entertainment Inc. * Kei Hayashi – assistant producer * Tomosato Kaneko – sales team * Ito Hideaki – sales team * Takuya Negishi – sales team * Toshihiro Takashima – promotion team * Tomomi Kiyono – promotion team * Nobuhiko Nakamura – promotion team * Yuki Yamagishi – publicity team * Yumi Mori – publicity team * Mariko Nishida – publicity team * Tohru Mase – publicity team * Hiromu Takita – publicity team * Kyo Kosoya – license team * Takuhiro Goto – license team * Louis Lamarre – license team * Hisashi Urano – localization team * Takeo Higashino – localization team * Tami Otto – localization team Software Manual * Toshiki Niidome – software manual editing * Joe Ishihara – software manual editing * Masataka Nomura – software manual editing * Atsushi Kurosawa – software manual editing * Kunihiko Taniwaki – additional artist * Chang Soo Lee – additional artist * Kazuhiro Kawamoto – additional artist * Seiji Watanabe – additional artist * Koichi Takatsuki – additional artist * Mayu Hosawa – additional artist * Hideyasu Ishihara – additional artist * Sketch Inc. – additional artist Cinematics * Kiyoshi Okuyama – cinematic storyboard artist SHIROGUMI INC * Katsumi Suzuki – cinematic CG artist * Kunihiko Suzuki – cinematic CG artist * Tatsuyo Asai – cinematic CG artist * Takayuki Okubo – cinematic CG artist * Chihiro Hashimoto – cinematic CG artist * Kengo Suzuki – cinematic CG artist * Kenichi Inoue – cinematic CG artist * Tatsuya Zaizen – cinematic CG artist * Hirotatsu Ishida – cinematic CG artist * Ryota Saito – cinematic CG artist * Kazuhisa Nishimura – cinematic CG artist * Tamio Kimura – cinematic CG artist * Kazuaki Daimon – cinematic CG artist * Michiko Muto – cinematic CG artist * Yutaka Ishida – cinematic CG artist * Hidefumi Takeda – cinematic CG artist * Hiromichi Hidaka – cinematic CG artist * Kazuhiro Suganuma – cinematic CG artist * Ryo Higuchi – voice recording * Yuki Mizuno – voice recording * Mayu Omata – voice recording Dynamo Pictures, Inc. * Ken Ueno – motion capture operator * Yuji Tanaguchi – motion capture operator * Motohiko Yoshimura – motion capture operator * Akihiro Matsui – motion capture operator * Kenya Miki – motion capture operator * Hiroki Inazuka – motion capture operator * Kosuke Chiba – motion capture studio manager * Yoko Tabata – motion capture studio manager * Kentaro Shimazu – motion capture actor (New Angency Co., Ltd.) * Tsubasa Akimoto – motion capture actor (ROM Sports Commission Inc.) * Yuya Nawata – motion capture actor (JAPAN ACTION ENTERPRISE CO., LTD.) * Jun Yamashita – motion capture actor (RIDEOUT LLP) * Yumiko Okuda – motion capture actor (stardus21) Promotion movie * Tomonori Kubokawa – promotion movie producer * Atsushi Inoue – promotion movie director * Satoshi Mochizuki – promotion movie animator * Yasuyuki Bandai – promotion movie animator * Yutaka Kawamata – promotion movie animator * Dirk Benedict – lead script editor * Michael Quick – additional editing * Triball Inc. – key visual Web * Mao Torii – design * Yuka Shintani – flash Dr. Peace song recordings The virgin child makes her wish without feeling anything * Goichi Suda – lyrics * Masafumi Takada – composer * Masatoshi Moriwaki – arrangement (WandSideMusic) * Kan Andrew Hashimoto – translation * Brad Holmes – vocal performance * Yuusaku Shirotani – trumpet * Daisuke Makita – trombone * Watanabe Fire – saxophone * Toshihiro Hayano – recording, mixing engineering (TOSHIHIRO HAYANO, Delfi Sound Inc.) Special song cooperation Heavenly Star * Genki Rockets – performance * Tetsuya Mizuguchi – writer * Kenji Tamai – writer * Kaori Fukano – writer * Yusuke Tanaka – writer * Tetsuya Mizuguchi – producer * Kenji Tamai – producer * Sony Music Publishing (Japan) Inc. – publisher Debug * Pole to Win Co., Ltd. * Sarugakucho Inc. Special cooperation * Spike Co, Ltd. * Delfi Sound Inc. * Q Entertainment Inc. * Undersell ltd. * Enterbrain, Inc. * Kikuzakari Sake Brewery Co. Ltd * bar plastic model * Sony Music Publishing Inc. Special thanks * Haruki Nakayama * Mitsutoshi Sakurai * Yukifumi Makino * Shuji Utsumi * Tetsuya Mizuguchi * Shiho Miyaoka * Yuka Saito * Nobuhiko Shimizu * Atsuo Naruto * Saeko Takaoka * Megumi Takatani * Tomoko Wake * Gichi Ohtsuka * Masako Takayama * Takuya Fujimuma * Kei Sekine * Ken Ohtake * Takeshiba Mitsuoka * Radio Wada * Masataka Sakano * Kazoo * Type B7 * Sagittarius * Rakutenmaru Ubisoft 3rd Party US * Frank Hom – producer * Kenan Alpay – associate producer * Jay Cohen – VP of publishing * Vincent Minoue – third party editorial producer * James Regan – director of publishing * Arisa Furugen – manager of business development * Ramelle Ballesca – game evaluator * Sayuri Tanabe – localization coordinator Ubisoft Marketing US * Danny Rutz – group manager * Erick Low – grand manager * Maya Kamath – PR manager * Josh Ostrander – production financing * Josh Taillon – production financing * Adam Zachary – production financing Ubisoft QA/Compliance Montreal * Eric Tremblay – worldwide quality control director * Jonathan Moreau – Montreal quality control studio manager * Marc-Alexandre Plouffe – quality control studio coordinator * Olivier Dignard – lead compliance specialist * Roger Junior Chabot – compliance specialist * Jean-Sebastien Gauthier – compliance specialist Laboratories Bug-Tracker Inc. * Antoine Carre – president * Paquito Hernandez – chief operating officer * Kaveh Masrour – QA supervisor * Andrew Lee – QA coordinator * Cybil Fournier – quality manager * Eric Hum – project manager * Matthew Kowalewski – assistant lead * Mathieu Pinsonnault – assistant lead * James A. Michaud – tester * Sean Lessard – tester * Phuoc-Dai Nguyen – tester * Julie Halle – tester * Jo Sakurai – tester * Vincent Groleau – tester * Stephane Prince – tester * Jean-Francois Martin – tester * Eric St-Onge – tester * Christina Verlinden – localization lead * Mathieu Picard – localization tester * Andre Biasi – localization tester * Raphael Leduc – localization tester * Hiroshi Goto – Japanese translator Category:Staff of No More Heroes